


Dream Date

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Medic is Heavy's best friend and Heavy wants him to be happy. So Heavy decides to set Medic up on a date with everyone's favourite Scottish cyclops.





	

“Can I speak to you Demo?”

“Sure thing Heavy,” Tavish was in the middle of fixing one of his bombs but he could still talk. “Go ahead.”

“You are single yes? You do not have wife or husband?”

At that, Tavish stopped and looked at the large Russian. That was an odd question, especially coming from the Heavy. He didn’t think Heavy was the dating type. He was too focused on his work and all his money went to his family. Tavish didn’t want to judge, but it seemed like Heavy wouldn’t be the dating type.

“You looking for a boyfriend lad?”

“I am not asking for me. I am asking for Doctor.”

“You’re asking for Medic?” Now Tavish was even more confused.

“I am asking because Doctor finds you attractive. Would you date him?”

“Hang on, why can’t Medic ask me himself?”

“Doctor is nervous. He thinks you will say no.”

“Well, I wouldn’t. I’d go on a date with Medic.”

“Good. You busy tonight?”

“Are you setting me up with Medic?”

“Da. I have already planned date for tonight.”

“Heavy, why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to see Doctor happy. He is my closest friend, and he is lonely. His wife died long time ago and he needs to be with someone.”

Now it was starting to make sense. While Heavy didn’t talk to many people, he did talk to Medic. The two of them were extremely close. It was no wonder that Heavy was somewhat protective of the doctor. On the battlefield, Heavy kept close to the Medic even when he didn’t need healing. Even on the base, Heavy was usually with Medic playing chess or just talking. Heavy wouldn’t venture off the base unless Medic wanted to do something. So all these questions aimed at Tavish were for Medic’s well-being.

“You’re a good friend Heavy.”

“Oh, thank you,” The Russian smiled. “I try to be.”

* * *

 

Medic frowned as he glanced at his watch. Heavy was late. What was taking him so long? They had agreed to meet early for dinner before going to the show. Heavy was never late. He was the most reliable man Medic knew. Sighing, Medic looked down the street. Perhaps he was a worry wart. Still, he couldn’t help but feel apprehensive.

“Medic?”

Medic turned around.

“Demo?”

Medic felt his face turning red. Demo usually wore his red jumpsuit and vest but here was in a nice, clean suit. For a short second, Medic was speechless. Where was Heavy?   
  
“What are you doing here?” Medic managed to speak.

“I’m here for you. Heavy can’t make it tonight. Miss Pauling needed him. So here I am.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you liked theater.”

“Like it? I love it! I used to be in choir back in the day. Starred in a few plays too. By the by, call me Tavish. No need to be so formal. We’re friends right?”

“Right, friends.”

“Now I’m starving, let’s find ourselves a table and get something to eat.”

“O-okay.”

Medic had been drooling over Demo for years. The only other person who knew this was Heavy. When it came to matters of the heart, Medic felt he was clueless. He understood internal organs and blood but emotions confused him. Heavy, being the honest person he was, told Medic just to talk to Tavish. Medic always had some excuse as to why he couldn’t do it. Maybe he had run out of excuses or Heavy was just tired of hearing Medic talk about Tavish because now, Medic was on a date with his dreamboat.

“So you can call me Franz. That’s my real name.” Medic said.

“Franz. Hm. It suits you.”

Franz blushed, his heart jumping around in his stomach. Franz wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to do this. What if he said something stupid? But Tavish had come all this way and the tickets to the show had already been bought. Franz was just going to have to get through the night.

The restaurant was a lovely French place. As they sat down, Franz wondered what he should say. Before he could speak, Tavish started talking.

“So you’re an Andrew Lloyd Webber fan?”

“Oh, well I like some of his works. I wasn’t a fan of Jesus Christ Superstar.”

“Me neither,” Tavish grinned. “I mean the music is good but something about it just doesn’t interest me. I was surprised I liked Cats.”

“I was surprised too,” Franz managed to smile. “I mean who would think a musical about cats would be good?”

They talked about musicals for about an hour. The conversation then focused on music and the more they talked, the less nervous Franz became. They talked about various things from their homes to their passions. Tavish never laughed at his interests in birds and seemed very interested in how Franz named all his doves. Dinner went by quickly and before he knew it, they two of them were heading to the theater.

“I’m still a bit sad that Heavy didn’t come. He’s never seen Phantom of the Opera. I think he would have liked it,” Franz blushed. “But going to see it with you is great too.”

“Maybe next time it comes to the theater, we can take Heavy with us,” Tavish suggested.  
“I’d like that,” Franz blushed a bit. “Oh, here are our seats.”

The two of them sat down and waited for the show to start. Franz found himself feeling more relaxed as the night went on. And as the evening continued, the more Franz realized that he could have asked Tavish out years ago. Why had he been so scared? Maybe it was because Franz wasn’t good with human relationships. Usually, he dealt with people after they died. His only real friend was Heavy. Romantic relationships were also complicated. Yes, he had been married before, but his darling Hedda had past away years ago. He never thought he'd find someone like her or anyone who would be so accepting of him.

But tonight, things couldn’t have gone better. Tavish was kind, smart and friendly. He didn’t laugh at Franz for going on about medical procedures and he listened as Franz babbled on about his doves. Maybe the two of them could go on another date. This one had gone so well.

The show soon ended and the two of them hailed a cab to get back to the base.

“What a fine night this was!” Tavish chuckled.

“Yes, it was a nice night,” Franz gulped. “Do you think we could maybe do this again sometime?”

“I don’t see why not,” Tavish grinned. “I had a fantastic time.”

“Really?” Franz felt his face turning.

“Really,” Tavish wrapped an arm around the doctor. “How about next Thursday? There’s an art fair going on. Care to be my date?”

“I’d love too!”

For the rest of that night, Franz couldn’t stop smiling.

And neither could Tavish.

 

 


End file.
